1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image shake correction apparatus of an optical device such as an image pickup apparatus, for example a video camera or a digital still camera, or an interchangeable lens apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image shake correction apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2641172. The apparatus moves an image shake correction optical system that is a part of an image pickup optical system in two directions on a plane substantially orthogonal to an optical axis to change the optical axis of the image pickup optical system in order to correct the image shake which is generated by the shake of a camera when taking an image.
As a structure of such an image shake correction apparatus, commonly, two driving sources are provided for driving the image shake correction lens in two directions orthogonal to the optical axis and the driving sources are disposed at two positions around the lens, respectively.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-243704, a conventional art commonly has a configuration where a longitudinal direction of an electromagnetic coil of an actuator is disposed so as to be in an optical axis direction, and a correction optical system is driven by two sliders and two guide bars in pitch and yaw directions. In any way, a guide and rotational limit mechanism with respect to a drive direction of the optical system is disposed on a movable plane of the correction optical system.
However, in the conventional configuration, since parts such as a magnet, an electromagnetic coil, or an FPC which are necessary for driving the lens are disposed outside the image shake correction lens, an image shake correction apparatus and an image pickup apparatus having the image shake correction apparatus are enlarged in a diameter direction. Further, an error component is increased by adding parts such as a slider and therefore the accuracy and the workability may be deteriorated in moving the correction optical system to a desired position.